Warrior cats: Shattered Hopes
by Penguin598
Summary: SwampClan has almost been wiped out due to a large battle with IvyClan and EmberClan against it's former leader, Sharpstar, who had bad intentions to take over the entire territories so they could rule under his lead! Now, the deputy, Dewfoot, must try and make peace with the two Clans and try and rebuild SwampClan! Can she face the harsh trials ahead of her?
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**SwampClan**

**Leader: **Dewstar- a dark gray she-cat with striking bright green eyes

**Deputy: **Aspenspots- a massive mottled gray tom

**Medicine cat: **Hazelstripe- a ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and tipped tail; dark blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Orangepelt- a handsome ginger tom

**Apprentice: **Squirrelpaw

Duckcry- a pretty brown she-cat with soft fur, former rouge

Crowtalon- a dark blue-gray tom with unusually long claws, former rouge

**Apprentices:**

Squirrelpaw- a fluffy ginger she-cat

**Queens and Kits:**

Lilysong- a very pretty creamy white she-cat (Mother of Orangepelt's kits: Peachkit- a pale ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Iciclekit- a large off-white tom with unusual blue eyes)

**Elders:**

Coldfur- an old black tom with amber eyes, and once sharp teeth

**IvyClan**

**Leader: **Duststar- a light brown dusty tom

**Deputy: **Petaleye- a pretty while she-cat with light yellow eyes

**Medicine cat****: **Swiftstorm- a gray tom

**Warriors:**

Weaselpelt- a lean brown tom

Robinheart- a brown she-cat with a ginger colored chest

**Apprentice: **Ravenpaw

Mosquitocloud- a lean thick furred dark brown tom

**Apprentice: **Marigoldpaw

Dovefeather- A small white she-cat

**Apprentice: **Blackpaw

Sootfur- a very dark gray tom

**Apprentice: **Echopaw

Brairtail- a long haired brown she-cat with a very long tail

**Apprentices:**

Blackpaw- a pure black tom

Ravenpaw- a pretty black she-cat

Echopaw- a pale brown tabby tom

Marigoldpaw- a light golden brown she-cat

**Queens and Kits:**

Shadeleap- A dark gray she-cat (mother of Duststar's kits: Shrewkit- a small light brown she-cat)

Featherpool- a very light gray tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Cowfoot- a white tom with black splotches and huge paws

Brightfang- a once pretty golden yellow she cat

**EmberClan**

**Leader: **Thornstar- a long haired brown tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Deerjump- a long legged brown tabby tom with darker stripes and flecks

**Medicine cat: **Blueface- a very handsome creamy tom with a distinctive patch of blue-gray covering his face, paws, and tail

**Medicine cat apprentice: **Rosecloud- a white she cat with ginger patches and yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

Cherrynose- a bright ginger she-cat

**Apprentice: **Chillypaw

Cloudfoot- a fluffy black and white tom with large fluffy paws

Foxclaw- a massive dark ginger tom

Branchflame- a brown tom with a ginger underbelly

**Apprentice: **Minkpaw

Dapplefrost- a calico she-cat

Littlepounce- a small golden and white she-cat

Blazewhisker- a muscular golden brown tom

Thunderleap- a large gray tom

**Apprentices:**

Minkpaw- a sleek gray and white she-cat

Chillypaw- a large muscular gray tom

**Queens and Kits:**

Sorrelwing- a light brown dappled she-cat (mother of Branchflame's kits:Poppykit- a light brown tabby she-cat,

Specklekit- a tortoiseshell she-cat, and Thicketkit- a brown tom)

Mistystripe- a pretty gray tabby

Wolfdawn- a thick furred two-toned gray she-cat (mother of Cloudfoot's kits: Whitekit- a white she-cat

Graykit- a light gray tom)

**Elders:**

Crookednose- a black and gray tabby tom with a crooked nose

Buzzardswoop- a skinny black tom

Tallscar- a long legged golden brown tom with a large scar running down his chest


	2. Prologue

**Note: I do not own the warrior cat series. It belongs to Erin Hunter. This story is based off an idea my brain created. I hope you enjoy the story! **

**Prologue**

The dim light from the half-moon above illuminated two malnourished cats jumping across large, smooth rocks to a small island containing only a big, gnarled, pale gray tree that bore no leaves. The two cats reached the island and looked up at the tree, the dark gray she-cat stepping closer to it, her bright green eyes fixed on its branches while the ginger tabby she-cat with white marking looked around with a nervous glance, her dark blue eyes showing fear.

"Are you sure about this Dewfoot?" The ginger tabby asked the dark gray she-cat softly, her tail twitching and her fur fluffing up slightly as she swept her gaze around the area again.

"I'm sure Hazelstripe, relax. StarClan will grant me my nine lives. They must!" Dewfoot said fiercely, turning her head to stare at Hazelstripe with a determined look in her brilliant green eyes.

"I hope so." Hazelstripe muttered as she watched Dewfoot lay down and press her nose to the tree, falling into a suspended sate of animation as her breathing slowed and her body went limp.

'_Please StarClan! Help SwampClan in our time of need! Grant Dewfoot the strength to lead our broken Clan back to greatness!_' Hazelstripe prayed as she looked up at the cold night sky, the stars glittering harshly above her, seeming to bring no comfort to the medicine cat as the coldness of Leaf-fall seemed to seep into her thick fur, making her shiver with despair.

* * *

"With this life I give you love. Use it to nurture and treat all cats as if they were your own family." A handsome black tom with piercing amber eyes said to Dewfoot, placing his nose on her head as warmth spread throughout her.

"Thank you, Darkgaze, my beloved. I wish you could be here with me." Dewfoot murmured to her mate as she pressed her fur against his.

"I wish the same. I know you'll be a wonderful leader. I hope we meet again soon." Darkgaze muttered back as he stepped back into the crowd of StarClan cats and a thick furred light gray tom came forward to give Dewfoot her last life.

"Fogstar, I can't believe it! I'd never thought I would be able to meet!" Dewfoot cried out, overjoyed to see her grandfather whom she's heard stories about from her mother.

"It's good to meet you at last, my grand-daughter. With this life I give you the wisdom and strength to lead the clan to new heights." Fogstar said and pain, along with a burst of power shot through Dewfoot's body and she fought back the urge to yowl as she dug her claws into the ground.

After giving Dewfoot her last life, Fogstar stepped back and said, "I hail you by your new name, Dewstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of SwampClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

The StarClan cats called out her name and the dark gray she-cat felt her heart swell with excitement and pride.

"Dewstar, you know why Sharpstar couldn't give you your last life, correct?" Fogstar said after the cats stopped cheering and Dewstar nodded, an uneasy feeling flipping around in her belly as recent memories flashed in her head, making her shiver even though it wasn't cold.

"You must rebuild SwampClan! I wish you luck on this long and harsh process, Dewstar." Fogstar said, dipping his head as he began to fade and swirl away.

Dewstar felt the ground pull out from under her as she fell into pitch black darkness, her bright green eyes snapping open as she found herself back at the Moontree with Hazelstripe.

"How did it go?" Hazelstripe asked hastily, her face anxious as she stared at Dewstar.

"I am Dewstar now. They granted me my nine lives." Dewstar said and Hazelstripe's face flooded with relief and happiness.

"That's wonderful! Come on! Let's get back to camp and tell the Clan!" Hazelstripe said and she bounded across the rocks like a kit.

Dewstar purred, but it was half-hearted as she thought about the nine cats total that were waiting for them back at the camp.

As she followed Hazelstripe, she hoped that she could rebuild SwampClan and that the fast approaching Leaf-bare wouldn't destroy the few that cats that remained alive.


End file.
